O pequeno Loki e o Banquete
by BRMorgan
Summary: Poesia Lolz feita para arrancar sorrisos e gargalhadas, e de quebra informar um pouco de história. xxx O pequeno e incompreendido Loki está em um banquete com os Deuses de Asgard, ele não se sente confortável com os parentes, então decide pregar uma de suas peças.


There's upon a time in Asgard,  
Loki queria saber como os Andhrímnir caçavam para o eterno Jantar  
Na cozinha ele se esgueirou, pequeno como era  
Não queria que seu pai Odin soubesse (E ficasse uma fera)  
Que ele almejava os segredos dos cozinheiros sagrados  
Que ele não queria guerrear, mas sim fazer algo engraçado

Fazer truques parecia o mais fácil para uma pequena criança  
Havia desistido de deixar a barba crescer para fazer trança  
Até pensou em domar cavalos (ops!), mas não adiantava  
Quanto mais se aproximava da cozinha, Loki se interessava

Hidromel, cerveja e muita comida por todo lado  
"_Que exagero_", ele pensou com certo desagrado  
Thor poderia comer um touro em cada refeição  
Enquanto os amiguinhos deles iam na mesma direção  
O pequeno Loki comia seus vegetais porque sabia  
Que vegetais traziam inteligência que ele precisaria algum dia  
Então dentro da cozinha dos deuses ele decidiu  
Pregaria a maior peça que Asgard já viu

No banquete que se seguiu naquela noite quente  
Os deuses esbanjavam péssimas maneiras e derramavam aguardente  
Um deles não conteve o gás, outro alto arrotou  
Seu irmão ria ao seu lado, Odin de boca cheia falou  
"_Como é estupendo ter a família reunida novamente!_"  
Girando os olhos em vergonha alheia, Loki fechou sua mente  
Muitas palavras de seus lábios queriam sair  
Uma delas era um xingamento bem feio para Týr  
Aquele malvado que maltratava o cachorrinho coitado  
Fenrir ficava preso em uma corrente mágica, pobre entediado  
Não podia brincar, pular ou latir  
Pobre Fenrir! Pobre Fenrir!

Mas o que fora que Loki na cozinha dos deuses estava a aprontar?  
Era exatamente isso que ele torcia para não revelar  
Um meio sorrisinho ali, uma olhadela sarcástica aqui  
A primeira reação veio no meio da canção trovadora de Brágui  
Seu irmão Thor, uma costela de boi deixou de lado  
Apalpando a pança resmungando sobre estar empanzinado  
Assim foi com os outros deuses, um por um em seus desconfortos  
Um dos deuses enchia a boca de cerveja em grande esforço  
Odin levantou de seu lugar pigarreando, algo o incomodava  
Algo que seu paladar glutão não detectava  
Algo parecido com os campos de batalha  
Mas algo que na comida não se encaixava

Todos os presentes no banquete compartilhavam o mesmo desgosto  
Do boi assado colocado na mesa, apenas restava ossos  
E dele vinha a fonte do grande problema a se tratar  
O suculento cheiro do assado agora era pouco, estava a estragar  
Com o terrível odor das entranhas de um pasto que não foi ruminado  
Os cozinheiros esqueceram de limpar bem esse gado?!  
Porque seu cheiro fétido de excremento cozinhado  
Era o pior cheiro que muitos ali estavam mais do que enjoados  
Deuses e deusas em uma movimentação frenética e desesperados  
Para se livrarem do gosto de um boi que foi assado sem ser preparado

Odin, o Pai dos Aesir, gritou por um Andhrímnir  
O chefe deles veio, chapéu de cozinheiro a comprimir  
Nas grandes mãos de caçador e de mestre cuca  
Ao ver seu banquete sendo rejeitado, sua expressão muda  
A vergonha de ser acusado pelo desleixo, pela sujeira  
Suas habilidades culinárias sendo jogadas na sarjeta  
O mestre cuca tentou se redimir, outro boi ele iria assar  
Mas ninguém ali na mesa estava disposto a se animar  
O banquete estava arruinado  
pelo estrume entranhado  
na carne consumida tão vorazmente  
E não havia ale ou aguardente  
Que fizesse o paladar dos deuses acalmar  
Ou a ânsia de alguns rápido chegar

O Andhrímnir implorou por outro boi novamente  
Odin o dispensou severamente  
Cajado na mão, olhar perdido no mal estar  
Thor ameaçava em seu prato regurgitar  
Mas Loki, o mais novo, parecia bem saudável  
Loki parecia estar em controle, estável  
Em seu prato havia vegetais e cereais  
Brócoli, tomate, pepino e algumas coisas a mais  
Não comera carne do banquete, nem um pedaço  
E o sorriso em seu semblante era um traço  
De que o pequeno filho de Odin mais outra vez  
Passara do nível de sensatez,  
E uma terrível peça nos parentes pregou  
Sem dó, nem piedade e até com certo rancor

O nome de Loki no Salão ecoou  
O garotinho tão entretido em sua vitória se assustou  
O dedo de Odin para seu nariz apontou  
"_Menino levado, o que você aprontou?!_"  
Todos os deuses ali viraram na mesma direção  
Todos os olhos de Asgard em sua direção  
Loki acuado pela descoberta, então um pouco riu  
Sem graça e desarmado, ele disse: "_Era brincadeirinha, viu?_"


End file.
